Judy hopps
"so, what now? they'll come back eventually." -judy, season 1 episode 19. judy hopps '''(or the '''night sentinel '''of '''agility) is an ally in the rise of the dark nemesis series, a new installment of the zootopia update, and the third protagonist in rise of the dark nemesis 4, who replaces tessa if she dies. appearance like most of her species, judy is a gray rabbit with a white facial area (much like krystal's facial area). during her non-UNSC times, judy worn a police uniform equipped with a kevlar vest, nitestick and radio. during service in the UNSC air force, she worn a special armor that protects her from dark energy, X-zeno virus infestations and radiation. in addition, this armor has a shielding and medical system, much like the spartan V's. RotDN 3 appearance judy in RotDN 3 is still in fine condition. however, she shows signs of stress and mental disorientation (see volunteering at ONI). RotDN 4 appearance in rise of the dark nemesis 4, judy's armor seems severely scratched, and has a scar on the top right of her shoulder (indicative of a rake's claw slash). RotDN 5 appearance similar in RotDN 4, but her injuries are much more severe than the last. she also has a scar on her left leg. division when judy joined the united nations space command, she had only 5 options # marine corps. # naval personnel. # army. # air force. # medical corps. she joined the airforce at first, but then switched to army. later after successful training, she joined the military police. in addition, she also become a volunteer at ONI's research facility, due to her high intelligence. rank judy's rank in the air force and army was private, mainly due to not knowing the UNSC at all. however, judy is police trained. she was handpicked by the military police colonel sackboy, and promoted to lieutenant colonel. in addition, she is also a volunteer at ONI's research facility. volunteering at ONI as judy has high intelligence and is good at multiplying, ONI handpicked her as ONI's volunteer at their research facility. she is obsessed with studying and exploiting the X-zeno virus in hopes to find a cure to it's effects. after too much studying and exploiting on the virus, judy accidentally created a prototype version of the virus. it's effects are much faster than the other one, and its mutation is much worse. judy later became decontaminated after the outbreak attacked. however, thanks to her intelligence she was able to reverse the effects of the prototype X-zeno. ONI's research facility was clean and judy was still a volunteer. later she also developed the cure for X-zeno and reverse the effects. however, she also became infected. she survived after curing herself, but she didn't know that the cure has dangerous side-effects. due to her fear of necrophobia or the fear of the dead, she developed level 2 schizophrenia, and was not in the research facility 2 months later. on rare cases during her schizophrenia, she encountered the proxy version of herself. as well as the clicker, berserker, etc. on ultra rare cases, judy also faints during her schizophrenia, and nosebleeds, seizures and nausea have been reported. she was under a 12 month quarantine until her schizophrenia passed away. after 12 months her schizophrenia passed off, but several hallucinations and visions have been reported. it is unconfirmed whenever or not she is infected by X-zeno, or has a history to the imperials. in-game judy is a playable squad member in rise of the dark nemesis 2. to play as her, the player must pause the game and select the "switch squad member" icon, or press the switch button in-game. she can be found in chapter 3. multiplayer judy is also in multiplayer. she is unlocked if the zootopia update is installed. trivia * judy has necrophobia, much like krystal and daniel samuels. ** she is also terrified of berserkers, clickers, assassins, poltergeists, rakes and spitters. ** however, later in the series, she starts to overcome her fears. * judy is from the disney film zootopia. * she was encountered in season 1 episode 4. aka: the coming of shadows, also along with simon jarrett, and undyne. * in the fatality update, judy's fatalities and brutalities are much more devastating than the rest. an example being the mrs. zaps-a-lot, repelled, and gas leaked fatalities. * despite her size, she is able to outrun berserkers. * prior to the warzone update, judy's model was changed. themes SOMA theme this song is judy's theme. this plays in the zootopia update main menu. also plays in the game completion menu in RotDN 4. suicide mission this song is judy's theme. this plays in the main menu in rise of the dark nemesis 5: resurrection. images Category:Heroes + allies Category:Protagonists Category:Anthropomorphics